Le tournoi Pokémania !
by lokdown11
Summary: Rejoignez Mustangue le Musteflott dans sa chasse aux médailles de Sinnoh pour pouvoir participer au grand tournoi Pokémania et suivre les pas de sa famille !
1. Prologue : La présentation

_ET C'EST UNE INCROYABLE VICTOIRE DE MUSTAFA LHODES ! L'ENFANT DE LA LIGNEE LHODES VIENT DE REMPORTER LE TOURNOI POKEMANIA !_

Et voilà. Je suis officiellement la dernière personne de ma famille à ne pas avoir gagner ce foutu tournoi Pokémania.

Commençons par le commencement, je suis Mustangue. Mustangue Lhodes pour être précis et je suis un jeune Musteflott de 21 ans. Je suis le benjamin de la lignée des Lhodes, une famille réputée pour ses incroyables catcheurs qui époustouflent le monde entier avec leurs prestations incroyables et leurs palmarès !

Mais dans cette famille, il y a un toc. Et ce Toc déjà, il connait pas la capacité Psyko mais c'est un homme même en anglais !

...Veuillez m'excuser pour ce jeu de mots douteux, je suis catcheur moi, pas humoriste !

Bref, ce toc, c'est moi. Je suis le seul membre de ma famille à ne pas avoir de succès dans le milieu ! Faut dire que j'étais pas très motivé...à l'école de Pokélutte, j'étais dans les meilleurs de la classe et tout le monde disait que j'ai un gros potentiel !

Jusqu'au jour de mon premier tournoi junior, un mini tournoi organisé par plusieurs écoles de Pokélutte de la région pour donner un avant goût aux futurs catcheurs de leur voyage en quête des précieuses médailles. Bref, à l'époque, j'étais extrêmement hautain avec mes camarades et le monde en général. Faut me comprendre aussi, j'étais considéré comme le prochain gagnant du tournoi Pokémania !

Du coup pour mon match, j'étais dans une confiance totale et je pensais pouvoir gagner sans trop de soucis !

Mon adversaire était un Kungfouine du nom de Klay, assez imposant pour son stade d'évolution mais rien de bien effrayant...

Le match commença après nos entrées, l'arbitre nous fouilla pour vérifier si nous étions en règle et la cloche sonna.

Première épreuve de force entre nous deux, après quelques secondes de tête à tête, il me repousse dans le coin pour ma grande surprise.

Je me suis dit sur le coup que c'était qu'un petit échauffement et que j'allais vite remonter, je me relève alors grâce à l'aide des cordes et je repars à son assaut. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il attendait justement que je me relève.

Résultat ? Un bon gros coup de pied droit dans ma mâchoire à peine relevé, un tombé gagnant dans un match de moins de 30 secondes et un égo massacré.

Quand je dis massacré, c'est au point que j'en ai quitté l'école quelques jours après ma défaite à cause de la honte et des moqueries de mes camarades. Autant dire que ma famille était pas très fière de moi pour le coup.

Ma famille, parlons en !

Mon père est Mustongue Lhodes, Musteflott légende du catch qui a gagné plusieurs tournois pokémanias dans plusieurs régions du monde !

Ma mère est Chantal Takotac, une Panbarbare surpuissante qui a également remporter un tournoi Pokémania !

J'ai également 5 frères et sœurs.

3 Frères, deux Musteflott nommés Mustafa et Mustache...Rigolez pas sur les prénoms sil-vous-plait, mon père a épousé ma mère à la condition d'avoir le droit de surnommer tous les enfants de son espèce avec les prénoms de son choix...J'ai également un frère Panbarbare du nom de Derek. Les trois ont gagné le tournoi Pokémania de notre douce région de Sinnoh bien sûr.

Comme dit plus tôt, j'ai également 2 sœurs Panbarbare nommées Meredith et Grey. Elles ne se sont pas intéressées au monde de la pokélutte.

Oui ma mère est fan de Grey's Anatomy.

Du coup pour revenir à l'histoire de l'école Pokélutte, je l'ai quittée il y a maintenant 3 ans. 3 ans à traîner dans ma chambre, à me couper petit à petit du monde et à redevenir un simple enfant en bas age dorloté par sa maman.

Toutefois, mon père veut absolument que je me lance dans les tournois cette année, au point d'en menacer de me jeter dehors si je ne fais rien de ma vie...

J'ai beau lui dire que je suis modérateur sur un site parlant de la grande saga de jeux-vidéos nommée "Humains", il ne m'écoute pas et me dit que c'est pas un vrai métier.

Du coup vu que le tournoi pokémania vient de se finir avec la victoire de mon frère Mustafa, ça veut dire que dans une semaine, les tournois repartiront de plus belle pour 6 mois.

Laissez moi vous expliquer le principe des tournois !

Il existe 8 stades dans la région de Sinnoh, chaque stade possède son tournoi, sa stipulation de combat, son nombre de médailles nécessaire et ses contraintes.

Le premier tournoi est organisé à Charbourg, une petite ville minière. C'est le premier pas pour quasiment tous les pokélutteurs vu qu'il est le seul tournoi à autoriser les sans médailles.

Une fois les 8 médailles en poche, les catcheurs de la région peuvent s'inscrire au grand tournoi Pokémania, installé de l'autre côté de la route victoire !

Mais comment marche un match de pokélutte ? C'est assez simple.

Un combat se déroule sur un ring d'une taille de 15m par 15m, entouré de 3 cordes en caoutchouc qui permettent de rebondir dessus !

Pour gagner un match de catch, il faut soit river les épaules de son adversaire au sol pendant 3 secondes (Comme avec ma défaite face à Klay, je le déteste ce type...), par soumission en faisant taper son adversaire ou avec des moyens moins conventionnels comme par décompte extérieur, disqualification, KO ou forfait !

Y'a d'autres règles plus complexes dans le milieu mais j'expliquerais tout en temps voulu, là le plus important c'est de se dire que dans une semaine, je suis à la rue.

Et j'aime pas trop le camping.

Du coup j'ai fait le choix de me relancer sérieusement dans la pokélutte, ça fait plusieurs mois que je m'entraîne avec mes oreillers sur mon lit et je pense avoir ré-atteint mon niveau de quand j'étais à l'école pokélutte !

Bon. C'est pas que je vous aime pas mais il est l'heure pour moi de dormir pendant quelques heures. Demain c'est Lundi et c'est le début d'une longue semaine...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Début de galère

J'ME RÉVEILLE LA TÊTE EN BOIS, J'SUIS PAS FIER ! ENCORE BOURRE D'HIER !

J'ai besoin d'un matin pour me ranger ! D'un Lundi pour tout changSPLAAAAAASH !

...

Si nous sommes réunis ici ce matin, c'est pour partager un dernier moment avec notre ami Michel Réveil, mort électrocuté d'un pistolet à O lancé par un Musteflott colérique alors qu'il ne faisait qu'exercer son boulot. Il laisse derrière lui femme, enfants, amis et famille mais restera à jamais dans le cœur de tous.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! je me réveille alors sous le choc de ce cauchemar horrible et pointe mon regard sur mon précieux réveil, il est 8h14 du matin, à une minute près de mon réveil habituel...à une minute d'un drame. j'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que j'entend une personne courir dans les couloirs de la maison familiale. D'un coup sec, la porte de ma chambre se fracassa et une immense Panbarbare courra vers moi pour me faire un câlin.

-OH MON DIEU MON PETIT CHOU ! EST-CE-QUE CA VA ? POURQUOI TU AS CRIE ? TU T'ES FAIT MAL ?

C'est ma mère. Ce que je n'ai pas dit sur ma mère, c'est que c'est une maman vraiment poule qui chouchoute ses enfants...C'est assez contradictoire par rapport à son espèce mais je vais pas me plaindre honnêtement.

-Ma...man...

-Oui mon petit Mustangue ?

-Tu...Tu...M'étouffes...

-OH ! Désolé mon chou !

Elle me relâche finalement de son "câlin"...Ma mère est extrêmement gentille mais elle a une force sur-pokémonienne, c'est assez effrayant...Surtout quand elle s'énerve.

-C'est bien que tu sois déjà lever ! Viens dans la salle à manger mon cœur, ton père veut te parler !

-Mmmh...

Après quelques minutes, je finis de m'habiller et je file directement voir mon père, je suis pas très petit déjeuner et encore moins hygiène pour être franc. Plus je suis loin de l'eau et mieux je me porte.

-AH MON FILS ! COMMENT VAS-TU EN CETTE BELLE JOURNÉE ?! J'ESPÈRE QUE TU ES EN FORME AUJOURD'HUI !

Ah oui ! J'ai oublié un petit détail sur mon père, IL CRIE EN PERMANAAAAANCE ! AU CAS OÙ SI T'ENTENDS PAS BIEN !

-Salut P'pa, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-J'AI CRU COMPRENDRE QUE TU ALLAIS PARTICIPER A LA ROAD TO POKEMANIA CETTE ANNÉE ! TU AS RETENU MES CONSEILS !

-Ouais...Tes "conseils"... (C'est un très bon conseil "Si tu fais rien de ta vie, je te vire")

-DU COUP JE VAIS T'AIDER !

-...Comment ?

-EN T'ENTRAÎNANT SANS RELÂCHE PENDANT UNE SEMAINE !

-Ah heu...C'est gentil de proposer papa mais je peux m'entraîner dans mon coi...

-HORS DE QUESTION ! SI TU VEUX ARRIVER AU SOMMET, JE SUIS L'ENTRAÎNEUR PARFAIT !

-...J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix du coup ?

-NAN ! TU AS 30 MINUTES POUR T'ÉCHAUFFER AVANT LE DÉBUT ! PAR CONTRE JE TE PRÉVIENS, TU VAS SUREMENT ROTER DU SANG A LA FIN DE CETTE JOURNÉE !

C'est à ce moment précis que ma mère entra dans la pièce, en entendant évidemment la phrase de mon père, ce qui fait que sa réaction fut immédiate.

Elle attrapa mon père par le col et rapprocha son regard de Panbarbare énervée du sien totalement apeuré.

-Je vais être très claire Mustongue, si à la fin de la journée, j'apprend que tu as fait du mal à mon gosse, tu vas passer quelques semaines dans un fauteuil roulant !

-MAIS ENFIN CHÉRIE JE...JE N'OSERAIS PAS JE...JE VEUX JUSTE LE PRÉPARER POUR SON VOYAGE !

-TU PRÉPARES TES ENFANTS EN LEUR FAISANT ROTER DU SANG TOI ?!

-MAIS NON CHÉRIE JE...

Je m'éclipse discrètement, ma mère est extrêmement stricte et intimidante avec mon père, ça donne envie de se trouver une femme tout ça...Mais enfin bon, c'est assez ironique dans la forme. Un des plus grands catcheurs au monde qui a gagné plusieurs tournois dans le monde entier, qui se fait mater et soumettre par sa femme. Comme quoi même les meilleurs finissent par tomber...

Du coup il me reste 30 minutes avant de retourner avec mon paternel...Je regarde en direction de la cuisine et voit qu'une chaise a été cassée en deux...Du coup il me reste 30 minutes avant de retourner avec mon paternel SI il est toujours en vie...

30 minutes plus tard, je retourne dans la salle à manger et découvre que 3 chaises ont été cassées...Je regarde ma mère, assise sur une des chaises survivantes entrain de siroter un café, comme si tout était en ordre.

-Heu Maman ?

Ma mère me regarda en souriant

-Oui mon chou ?

Je vais pas la questionner sur les chaises, je connais déjà la réponse

"Oh ce n'est rien, Maman a eu une petite crise de colère !"

-Où est Papa ?

Elle regarda un moment un détail que je n'avais pas remarqué...La fenêtre brisée qui menait au jardin...Elle me regarda à nouveau et commença a me répondre.

-Il est parti il y a quelques minutes dans le jardin mon chou ! Pour ton entraînement !

Parti, c'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé mais bon, je remercie ma mère et me dirige vers le jardin pour découvrir mon père, allongé dans l'herbe avec pas mal de bouts de bois et de verre sur lui...Je m'inquiète pas spécialement, c'est de la camelote comparé aux autres colères de maman. Elle a dû se retenir pour ne pas corrompre notre entraînement...

-Heu...Papa ?

-AAAAAAAAAAAH FILS !

Il se releva extrêmement rapidement

-ON VA PAS PERDRE DE TEMPS FILS ! ON VA COMMENCER TRÈS SIMPLEMENT, TU VAS ME PORTER L'ATEMI LA PLUS PUISSANTE QUE TU PUISSES !

-...

-QU'EST-CE-QUE TU ATTENDS ?

-Alors de 1, je vais me casser la main. De 2, ta poitrine est recouverte de morceaux de verre et de bois et de 3, tu m'as vraiment proposé cet entraînement pour porter des atémis ?

-JE DOIS AVOUER QUE C'EST RISQUE...ON VA INVERSER LES RÔLES DU COUP, GONFLE TON TORSE ET PRÉPARE TOI A ENCAISSER, J'ARRIIIIIVE !

-HE ATTEND...

L'atémi part et claque bien sur ma poitrine. J'ai mal. J'ai beau être matinal, j'ai mal.

-AH BAH TU VOIS ! TU N'AS MÊME PAS RECULER ! TU SAIS QUE TES FRÈRES PLEURAIENT TOUTES LES LARMES DE LEURS CORPS LORS DE LEURS PREMIÈRES ATEMIS ?! BON ILS AVAIENT 8 ANS MAIS ON FORGE LE FUTUR A PARTIR DE L'ENFANCE ICI !

Je les comprends...J'ai extrêmement envie de m'allonger et d'appeler ma mère mais c'est pas une bonne idée...

-...C'est quoi la suite Papa ?

-ON VA FAIRE CA PENDANT UNE HEURE !

-...

-ET APRES, TU VAS FAIRE 3H DE POMPES !

-...La semaine va être longue...

Et effectivement, elle fut TRÈS longue ! Au programme ? Toutes sortes d'exercices physiques, 3h de sommeil par nuit, je mangeais en faisant des pompes, je vous raconte pas la galère quand ma mère a fait de la soupe !

Mon voyage commencera après demain, je stresse de plus en plus et ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que mes parents ont une très mauvaise surprise pour moi qui arrivera demain...


End file.
